


10 Categories: The Jinn and Salim

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [42]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: The Jinn | Ifrit/Salim (American Gods)
Series: 10 Categories [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 2





	10 Categories: The Jinn and Salim

**AU**

A merchant insists to Salim, “Purchase this amulet, and you’ll not regret it, my friend.”

**First Time**

Becoming an ifrit, he lost fear of everything.

Now, loving a mortal, he’s rediscovered fear.

**Adventure**

New places scared Salim until he ended up in a side-car with an ifrit driving.

**Smut**

Salim gives his body freely.

Then, the jinn says, “Do what you wish to mine.”

**Fluff**

Waking up in a panic, Salim finds himself wrapped around the ifrit, and he relaxes.

**Angst**

Sleeping peacefully, Salim wakes to find the jinn completely vanished again.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“I told you he was shit-for-brains. Sorry, though, you had to find out this way.”

**Humour**

“I’ll drive,” Laura says.

“No, you’ll sit up front with I-Love-Genie while his jinn drives.”

**Romance**

“Ifrits can’t fall in love.”

“How you look at, kiss, and hold me says differently.”

**UST**

Three people, one room, two beds.

Sighing, Salim offers Laura, “You could share with us.”


End file.
